Sai the matchmaker
by LoZfanchick
Summary: “I loved you first! He can’t have you, I’ve waited longer!” Sasuke shouted, then pushed Naruto away causing the blonde to stumble back. AU sasunarusasu rated for mentions of sex
1. Chapter 1

I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!! lol this is a gift for my dear Nee-chan! :D Anime27Freak 3 looooove you!

ok so it's _**narusasunaru **_and i'm quite proud of it :D

also i have a BETA!!! it's Bluegirl20 YAY!!!

i own this idea and that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed as the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. Sasuke briskly walked to his locker, opened it, and grabbed his math book, ignoring all the girls' notes that fell out of his locker.

"Whoa!" A voice called as a body leaned against the locker next to Sasuke's. "Shit Sasuke that's twice as many fan girl notes than I have."

"Hn. The reason I have more is because you don't have any fan girls." Sasuke replied as he shut his locker and walked past his best friend. "Dobe."

Naruto growled and went to follow Sasuke. He walked shoulder to shoulder with the boy and smiled, "I do to have fan girls! Remember Hinata?"

"Kiba's girlfriend? Yes I do," Sasuke said, a sardonic smirk plastered on his lips when Naruto glared at him.

"She confessed to me first! I just don't like her like that so Kiba made his move but she was still a fan girl!" Naruto defended himself as he opened the door for himself and Sasuke.

"The one and only." Sasuke added, his smirk growing.

Naruto growled and went to punch Sasuke but someone tackled him before he got the chance to.

"Naruto!" The person that was now on top of said boy growled. Naruto meeped as he saw Sakura sitting on top of him, glaring death at him.

"You idiot! We got a C on our project because of you!" She growled while strangling him. "How could you misspell so many words?! You typed it! Didn't you use spell-check?!"

Naruto gasped for air as Sakura continued to strangle him. She only let go once Ino came over and pulled her off. Naruto raised a hand in the air, a request for help. Sasuke grabbed the extended hand and pulled the blonde off the sidewalk.

"That hurt." Naruto groaned while rubbing his –now sore- neck.

"Good!" Sakura fired back.

"Calm down forehead.." Ino said, her arm around the pinkette's shoulder.

"What'd you call me Ino-pig?!" Sakura yelled, her attention immediately turned to Ino.

Naruto used this opportunity to grab Sasuke and run off the school grounds. They walked over to Sasuke's house and went into the raven's kitchen. Sasuke poured himself some milk whereas Naruto poured a pack of cherry Kool-aid singles into a water bottle.

"You do know its fall right Dobe?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow as the blonde shook his drink.

"Shut it teme! Kool-aid is good no matter what season it is!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha as he took a big gulp of his drink. "I guess our school is getting a new kid." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, a signal for the blonde to continue.

"Yeah my art teacher was telling us how happy he is that he's getting a new more-art appreciating student." Naruto waved his hand, brushing off that he was one of the un-appreciating art students.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head at the new information. Naruto and him had all the same classes except for one; Sasuke had an extra math class and Naruto took an art class (because it seemed like a blow off).

"Got any new games?" Naruto asked hopefully, changing the subject.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his glass. Naruto ran up to his room, knowing where everything was since the Uchiha home was his second home. The next week (Monday) the bell for school to end rang and –like usual- Sasuke walked to his locker and ignored all the fan girl letters.

_Why do they keep putting them in here?_ Sasuke thought confused as to how female's think.

"When will they ever learn?" Sakura questioned as she walked behind Sasuke looking at the pool of love letters.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to her, glancing down the hallway.

"Guess I'm just one of the lucky ones?" Sakura smiled, folding her hands behind her back, "I found someone who really does care about me," She said while thinking about a certain blonde haired person.

"Speaking of which..." Sasuke stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Hi Sasuke," Ino eyed Sakura from head to toe in disgust, "forehead." Ino then smiled in apology and wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura glared at her and was about to yell something but a loud groan stopped her. Sasuke looked at the source of the groan and saw Naruto walking speedily towards them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked, as her and Sakura looked at him in concern.

"The new student." Naruto growled out, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Sai?" Sakura turned her head to the side confused, she had a class with him and he seemed nice, he looked a hell of a lot like Sasuke –which freaked her out- but other than that he seemed normal.

"That's him, the bastard!" Naruto growled glancing back over his shoulders like he was there.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, his shoulders squaring, then turned and walked down the hall towards the exit. Ino and Sakura watched Sasuke in confusion while Naruto ran after him.

"Hey teme!" Naruto called causing Sasuke's shoulders to relax. Sasuke smirked at him and then they began to bicker.

The next few weeks bugged the hell out of Sasuke, for only one main reason…

"Sai!" The name was growled out of clenched teeth as a deadly glare was aimed at the raven look alike.

"Yes dickless?" Sai asked cocking his head to the side.

"Don't 'yes' me!" Naruto yelled faking innocence while imitating Sai's yes, "You pushed me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance and scoffed at the blonde and **other** raven. This had been happening a lot and the Uchiha just about had it. Naruto and Sasuke would fight then Sai would come up and the blonde would ignore Sasuke and start a fight with Sai. Sasuke turned, about to walk away when Naruto's elbow hit him in the face.

Sai was mocking Naruto and the blonde was about to punch him, but he forgot Sasuke was right behind him.

_Oh yeah, I was in a fight with him wasn't I? __T_he blonde thought.

Sasuke stood still for a moment in the school hallway, then grabbed the blonde's elbow and used it to fling Naruto into the lockers. Sasuke smiled inside because now he knew Naruto would give all his attention to **him**, not Sai. Naruto grimaced and ran at Sasuke and threw a punch. Sasuke blocked it and tried to punch the blonde but Naruto caught him, so he kicked the blonde in the shin. They fought for awhile but then it happened.

"I knew you were a dickless girl." Sai said with his fake smile.

Naruto stopped fighting Sasuke and began to punch Sai -with tremendous amount of strength. Sasuke stood there in an odd stance watching the new fight. Sasuke's eyes looked as if they turned red and his fist clenched painfully tight. He glared at Sai and Naruto. He had had enough! He punched Sai straight in the face then elbowed Naruto in the stomach causing him to double over. People who were watching the whole thing silenced their chants immediately.

Sasuke turned sharply and walked through the crowd, pushing everyone aside. Naruto gasped for air but got up as quickly as he could and ran after Sasuke.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, while clutching his stomach.

Sasuke ignored him and continued his way home, his anger refusing to recede. The two finally stopped in front of the raven's house.

"What's your problem?!" Naruto yelled, the pain in his stomach seeming to be fully gone. He was now in front of the youngest Uchiha.

"Sai!" Sasuke yelled back into Naruto's face.

"What about him?!" Anger and frustration fueled his and Sasuke's words.

"You only pay attention to him!" Sasuke glared at Naruto as Naruto to Sasuke.

"The hell-?!" Naruto gripped at Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke also gripped at Naruto's collar pulling their faces closer, "I had you first!"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"I loved you first! He can't have you, I've waited longer!" Sasuke shouted, then pushed Naruto away causing the blonde to stumble back. They both just glared at each other for a minute then reality hit and what Sasuke said and what it meant sunk in.

"You..." Naruto trailed off, his anger forgotten, replaced with confusion and shock. Sasuke glared at the ground and bit the inside of his bottom lip, praying he did not say that or that the blonde wouldn't understand his words.

"You're gay...? And you...?" Naruto's brain wasn't forming complete thoughts and he felt like he was being attacked.

He was suffocating with complete shock and confusion. He started to think back to all the times he and Sasuke went to the pool -**half naked****-** or when they had gym together and wrestled and took showers **naked**. Naruto's eyes fell to the grass and they darted around. He had to leave, he had to escape! He needed to say something so he could leave. His confusion and shock took complete control over his mouth.

"You faggot!" He yelled.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his body felt limp, numb.

"Y-you sick...sick..." Naruto's eyes darted around the ground again. He didn't understand what he was saying but he felt like he could leave soon, like he could run, if he continued.

"You...I hate you!" He mumbled the last part as his legs started to walk backwards, away from Sasuke. Then his body turned around and he ran; he ran far because he _**had **_to escape.

Sasuke stood there on his lawn, his whole body felt paralyzed but he had this unbearable pain in his chest. He would've grabbed the source of his pain but his arms weren't working. His legs must have been working though because he soon found himself in his house, in his room, on his bed.

Naruto finally stopped running, but his body wouldn't relax. His eyes kept darting around and his body was rigid. He huffed and tried to even out his breathing, failing each time but still trying.

"Hey dickless." Sai greeted with his usual fake smile.

"The hell do you want?!" Naruto shouted, but before Sai could say anything Naruto cut him off, his frustrations being released on the unsuspecting artist.

"I've had enough of you! You and your insults and secret motives!" Sai cocked his head at the blonde, glancing at all the people walking by them on the street staring at them in confusion.

"What are you talking abou-?"

"Don't act dumb y-you dumb ass! You tricked me and have been all this time!" Naruto's shouting had quieted down and he was –again- gasping for air and his body still hadn't relaxed.

_Sai isn't Sasuke, I can't yell at him._

"Are you ok?" Sai inquired, real concern lacing his voice.

"No." Naruto sighed as he looked down both ends of the street, "Could I…um…ask for your…." Naruto gulped and looked at anything other than Sai, his pride stopping him from saying help.

Sai looked at the blonde then smiled and grabbed his elbow and led the blonde to a more secluded area. Sai had dragged him to a relatively big alleyway located on the side of a café. Once the blonde got a good look at his surroundings he sighed and looked up at Sai.

"Okay…so it's like this...Sasuke walked, well, more like ran to his house and I followed him. We yelled at each other like normal, and then he said that you were stealing me from him and I asked him what the hell he was talking about? Because we're both guys and that seems like a girlish thing to say! But then he yells out he loves me, **love**! I didn't know what to do so I yelled at him and told him I hated him and ran away! And it pisses me off that I'm still mad about this! I mean I'm confused and shocked! Sasuke gay? I never thought of that! But now that I think about it, it makes sense, considering he doesn't even look at girls. I mean we've showered together, how…perverted!" Sai raised both eyebrows, his face in a mixture of shock and a bit of confusion.

"Naruto!" Sai raised his voice, ceasing the blonde's rant.

Naruto was once again was running on the thought of having to escape but he was forcing himself to stay. Sai sighed and ran a hand through his short raven hair.

"You're not gay?" He asked seriously.

Naruto's jaw dropped and eyes doubled, "That's all you have to say after I just told you **all **of this! Of course I'm not gay!"

"Are you sure?"

"I love vaginas and boobs." Naruto bit back, glaring.

Sai hummed and eyed Naruto up and down; then he paced a bit, his eyes never leaving Naruto's form.

"I don't have a problem with gays," Naruto said having to fill the silence, "I mean I'm all for Sakura and Ino, but I'm not gay."

"Have you ever thought about you being with a guy?"

"No!"

"Then how are you so sure? You could be bi." Sai added stopping in front of the blonde and starting to walk out of the alley, Naruto unconsciously following.

Naruto was stumped for words, being raised by Jiraiya for most his teenage life all he learned about was girls.

"I'm not gay!" Naruto grounded out finally.

"Let's test it." Sai offered stopping and Naruto came to a halt.

"Picture you and some girl, any girl." Naruto closed his eyes and did.

"Now imagine you in bed with her." Naruto blushed a bit, finding it odd to have this kind of topic being brought up in public.

Naruto took a deep breath to try and cover his blush and imagined the told scene.

"Imagine you're having sex with her." Naruto blushed more and muttered under his breath.

"Your social skills suck ass." Sai ignored him and repeated his order. The raven's eyes looked down to where little Naruto was and saw it was slightly erect, he smirked and continued.

"She's riding you and you're loving it. Now imagine she has short raven hair and onyx eyes." Naruto did and still little Naruto was the same.

"Her breasts are small; they're more like man boobs." Still no change down south. "He is moaning and meeting your thrusts. You increase your pace, as he groans. You want him to feel just as much pleasure as you are experiencing so you grab his manhood and begin to pull it in time with your thrusts." Sai didn't put any emphasize on any of his words, thus making sure he got the proper results.

"You're gay." Naruto, who was enjoying his little fantasy, popped his eyes open and glared at Sai, "What?!"

"Look down." Sai said pointing towards little Naruto. "Guess you do have one. If you weren't gay, at the mention of grabbing another dick, your erection would decrease even just a bit, but yours actually grew." Sai finished smiling.

Naruto blushed and stuttered, trying to find a way to defend himself. He looked down at his manhood and glared. He then noticed something and blushed more.

"Your dick!" Naruto shouted pointing at Sai. The few people who were walking by them stopped and looked at the two with horrified expressions.

Sai looked at Naruto confused, so Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close to whisper into his ear, "Your hard too so HA!"

"Oh, I know I'm gay." Sai said as he pulled away.

"What?!" Naruto yelled baffled.

"That's why I was shocked you said you weren't. I thought you and Sasuke were dating and I was planning on stealing you from him." He shrugged.

Naruto stared at him incredulously and was about to say something but was cut off by Sai putting both of his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders.

"One more test to see if you're truly gay." Sai pulled Naruto to him and kissed him. Naruto's eyes bulged again and after a few seconds he got his arm to work and punched Sai in the cheek, breaking their lip lock. Naruto panted and wiped his mouth.

"What the…how does that prove anything?!" Naruto yelled backing away from Sai.

"It doesn't. I just wanted to kiss you." Sai faked smiled.

Naruto blushed from embarrassment, glancing at all the people who were still watching them. He blushed more then turned and ran away from them.

Sasuke hadn't moved, his body hurt, and he had a huge headache. All Sasuke could hear was 'faggot' and 'I hate you' repeating over and over. Itachi opened his little's brother's door and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Uchiha's don't lose, this is what was drilled into our heads but some things....we have no way of winning." Itachi sighed and looked at Sasuke's unfocused eyes.

"I saw Sai and Naruto-"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted, his voice shocking Itachi a bit.

"I saw Naruto and Sai, they didn't see me I was on the other side of the street but I heard Naruto yell out 'your dick' then I saw them kiss and I knew how you felt so-" Itachi didn't get to finish his heart felt brother to brother comfort speech as Sasuke jumped out of bed anger radiating off of him.

"What?!" He yelled then ran for the door and ran out of his house.

Sasuke ran so fast that he was looking in every direction then he saw it, a blonde head on the other side of the street running the opposite way. Fury filled Sasuke's senses as he ran across towards the blonde. He quickly caught up to Naruto and as the blonde was turning his face to look over his shoulder Sasuke jumped on top of him. The two rolled on the grass of the small park, throwing punches as they rolled. They finally stopped with Sasuke on top of Naruto.

"You!" Sasuke punched him in the face, causing Naruto's head to slam into the ground. Naruto hissed in pain and reached up to grab his head but his hands were slapped away.

"You can kiss Sai but call me a…" Sasuke couldn't finish as the pain in his chest grew, as did his fury so he punched the blonde again.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled flipping them so Sasuke was on the ground; he put all his weight on the Uchiha and grabbed both of his fists, "Let me talk!"

Sasuke bucked up against Naruto and twisted, trying to free himself,

"Get off!" Sasuke barked.

"No! Now listen! I'm sorry Sasuke! I shouldn't have said any of that!"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored his apology and kept up his attempt to get away from the Uzumaki.

Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't listening to him and he was getting frustrated. He was reaching his breaking point for patience. Sasuke's knee hit his shin hard and that was it, Naruto was officially pissed.

"I don't love you!" Naruto yelled in the raven's face. Sasuke stopped moving. Those words hurt more than the ones the blonde yelled earlier. His stoic mask was shattering but he had to try and keep it together.

"Shit!" _That's not what I wanted to say! _"Damn. Sasuke…" Naruto looked down to the unmoving raven, Sasuke's eyes not meeting his. "I didn't mean that, just…ok I'm bi, and I just found this out and-"

"With Sai." Sasuke added, his eyes still not meeting the blonde's blue ones. Naruto took a deep breath and released it.

"Shut up!" Naruto seethed, his anger level rising again, "Look a lot has happened today and I'm frustrated with this whole thing! I just…" He paused trying to find the right words; his eye's searching Sasuke's face, "I'm just confused." He confessed honestly, getting off of Sasuke and lying next to him.

Sasuke still didn't look at Naruto. He didn't try to run, he just laid there unmoving, and listened.

"I…I was so shocked to hear you say that about me a-and felt trapped so I took out my anger at you." Naruto sighed and tossed his head to the side to look at Sasuke's face.

"I don't hate you, a-and your not a faggot!" Naruto rushed out as he moved to a sitting position, his hands on his ankles, "I-I don't even know how I could've called you that! I am so _so_ sorry."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw how the blonde had his head turned down and his knuckles white from gripping his ankles so hard. Sasuke sighed and leaned forward. He sat down next to the blonde and their shoulders brushed. Naruto glanced at Sasuke and shyly put his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stiffened at first, then relaxed and casually leaned his head to rest on Naruto's.

"I am sorry teme, but you did put me through a lot today." Sasuke scoffed and let a tiny smirk fall on his lips.

Naruto bit his bottom lip because he had something else he had to explain and he knew it wouldn't end well.

"I didn't kiss Sai." Sasuke immediately stiffened, causing Naruto to pull his head off his shoulder. Naruto turned to him and held back a laugh, Sasuke was glaring but to Naruto it looked like he was pouting.

"Sai kissed me! See he was helping me find out if I was gay and he calmed me down, and said a lot of awkward things." Naruto blushed at the memory of Sai's imagine sex talk.

"I don't care." Was Sasuke's clipped response.

"I think you do." A third voice added. Sasuke whipped his head behind him and glared at Sai, Naruto also glared at the look alike.

"I was chasing Naruto and I guess both of you just ignored me." He fake smiled then walked closer to them. "Naruto," Sai turned to the blonde and smiled, which made Sasuke glare harder and Naruto lean away from the artist, "For someone who doesn't love Sasuke, you sure do act like you do."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched the side of his face confused. Sasuke glared at Sai harder, the pain of Naruto saying those words coming back.

"You seemed relaxed around him and you constantly try to keep a physical connection with him," Sai explained, "Remember when I said imagine you having sex with an onyx eyed raven haired boy?" Sasuke glanced between Sai and Naruto confused and Naruto blushed and uttered a weak 'yes'.

"You didn't imagine me did you?" Naruto's face turned into an offended one.

"Why would I?!"

"Then who was it?" Sai asked calmly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto glanced at him then blushed and focused his blue eyes on the grass. Sai sighed and moved closer to Sasuke._ I hate helping the enemy. _Sai thought but continued,

"Sasuke you're gay and I am gay." Sasuke looked at him with his usual passive face, as Sai smiled.

"So why don't we forget blondie and go out on a date?"

"What?!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sai. Sai glanced at him then stood up.

"You're lucky dickless, Sasuke's never dated anyone. All of his attention has always been on you. If you turn down his attention he will go to someone who will go out with him." He waited a few seconds then finished his speech, and walked away. "Could you handle that?"

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence, Naruto looking at the ground again and Sasuke looking at Naruto. About five minutes passed by and neither one said a word, then Sasuke spoke up.

"He's right." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the seriousness in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't say anymore because he wasn't going to explain the obvious. Naruto took in a shaky breath but didn't break their stare. Naruto felt trapped again but he gulped trying to stomach his increasing nervousness and frustration. He tried to think of what to do but he didn't know. Was he suppose to just start dating Sasuke, or was he just suppose to turn around and scream I love you?

_How can I do that when I don't know if I do or not?_

"I don't know what to do." Naruto said his eyebrows knitting together, "I don't know how I feel, I mean I just found out that I'm bi and I'm not even sure of that!" Naruto was starting to speed up his speech, causing Sasuke to grab his arm and give him an understanding stare. "It's not fair." He sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm and holding it, "You…"

"You're confused," Sasuke stated, "I understand." Sasuke squeezed his arm and leaned in closer to Naruto.

"We can start slow if you want to." Naruto heard the question that was lying under his statement.

**Will you go out with me and give me a try?** Naruto sighed and smiled.

"Really, really slow." Naruto said with a warm smile.

"Hn. Of course, a dobe like you needs things to go slow so you can understand them." He smirked and stood up, pulling Naruto up with him.

Naruto hit him on the shoulder but laughed a bit, smiling the whole time. Sasuke grabbed his hand and laced their fingers, smiling a rare, tiny smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

i put inosaku in here just for my Nee-chan 3 and i hope she enjoys it

also i totally agree with Naruto Kool-aid can be drak at anytime of the year!!!

and no there will be no sequel this was a gift, sorry :)


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
